Game
by cari-chan1
Summary: Oneshot. Rabi, con ayuda de Kanda, le enseña a Allen el pasatiempo más popular de la orden. no es necesario malpensar, no hay nada que los niños no puedan leer, creo xD


**N/A**. Esto es um, basicamente una tontería. Solo espero que arranque alguna sonrisa. Se agradecen mucho los reviews. Gracias.

Pd. Inspirado en el cap 5 del fic "El dejo de tu perfume en la lluvia" (más o menos) espero que no me demandes por eso, Masky xDD

* * *

**Game**

Frunció el ceño mientras torcía la boca en una sonrisa pícara, agazapado, como un zorro a la espera de su presa, Rabi se ocultaba de los miembros del departamento científico que iban de un lado a otro de la habitación, visiblemente ocupados.

A su lado, el joven Allen Walker se acomodaba torpemente entre los libros polvorientos y los informes atrasados que se apilaban en montañas que pronto alcanzarían el techo.

- Parece que está dormido…- susurró Rabi, echando a un lado el mechón pelirrojo que le ocultaba su ojo visible. – Pronto serán las siete, Reever irá a por su dosis de café y será nuestra oportunidad.

- Lo tienes todo calculado.- murmuró Allen, sin estar seguro de si eso era algo bueno o malo – Escucha Rabi¿estás seguro que hacer esto no hará que se enfade?

- ¿Mmm? Oh, no, no te preocupes, lo he hecho cientos de veces.- replicó el aprendiz de bookman, mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima de una mesa cercana.

- Eso hace que me preocupe más.- suspiró él.

- Oh, vamos, es muy divertido, te lo garantizo.- sonrió abiertamente, provocando en Allen aun más dudas.

- Oi.

Rabi y Allen levantaron la cabeza al unísono para encontrarse a un metro escaso con aquel rostro familiar que acababa de saludarles de un modo tan parco.

- Oh, Yuu, cuanto tiempo sin verte.- saludó alegremente el pelirrojo.- ¿Acabas de volver de la misión?

- Te he dicho que no me llames así ¿es que quieres morir joven? – replicó un irritado Kanda con los brazos cruzados - ¿Y qué demonios estáis haciendo ahí escondidos?

- Es que no quiero que nos descubran. – replicó Rabi, haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraba Komui durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre su escritorio, mientras Reever continuaba amontonando papeles a su alrededor.

Kanda encarnó una ceja.

- ¿Estas jugando a eso de nuevo?

- Sí, quería enseñarle a Allen el juego tradicional de la Orden.- sonrió en respuesta.

- _Che_. Los idiotas siempre tiene mucho tiempo libre…- replicó el joven samurai haciendo un gesto de la mano.

- ¿No quieres jugar tu también, Yuu? – preguntó el aprendiz de bookman.

Kanda le clavó su habitual mirada de desagrado.

- No tengo intención de perder el tiempo en un juego estúpido con un par de estúpidos.

- Oooh – Rabi sonrió un instante, para luego girarse y ocultar su expresión.- ya comprendo, es una pena. Y pensar que te respetaba tanto, pero ya veo que no tienes talento para estas cosas, y tienes demasiado miedo para intentarlo.

La vena en la frente de Kanda palpitaba cada vez más intensamente.

- Incluso Allen ha accedido y eso que acaba de llegar a la Orden – continuó el pelirrojo, sin perder de vista la expresión de su compañero – Pero por supuesto, te comprendo, no es buena idea hacer enfadar al jefe ¿eh?

- Ya cállate.- exclamó con mirada asesina.

- ¿Oh¿Estás enfadado? – preguntó con sonrisa traviesa. – No veo por qué habrías de estarlo, yo solo digo lo evidente…

- Muy bien, dame eso. – gruñó Kanda, quitándole a Rabi de un manotazo el pequeño reloj que éste sostenía juguetón entre sus dedos.

Allen, por su parte, no podía creer cómo Kanda se dejaba manipular de aquel modo.

- ¡Oh! Parece que ha llegado nuestro momento – exclamó el pelirrojo, haciendo un gesto en dirección a Reever, que en ese instante salía por la puerta. – ¡Vamos allá muchachos!

Kanda le lanzó una nueva mirada desafiante, haciéndole constar a Rabi que por su bien esperaba que lo de "muchacho" no fuera por él.

- ¿Seguro que está bien que lo hagamos?

- Te he dicho que no te preocupes Allen, mírale, si está durmiendo como un tronco.- el aprendiz de bookman se acercó a Komui que continuaba roncando con la boca abierta.- Bien, entonces iré yo primero. Yuu prepara el cronómetro.

Kanda suspiró y levantó la mano con el reloj que le había arrebatado hacía un instante.

- Ejem…- Rabi se aclaró la garganta y con cuidado colocó sus labios a escasos milímetros del oído de Komui. – Probando, probando, uno, dos…

- Oi, deja de hacer estupideces y ve al grano.- le reprendió Kanda.

- Está bien, está bien – suspiró Rabi, decepcionado por no poder alargar un par de segundos más su juego. – Komui ¿me escuchas, Komui?

En respuesta obtuvo un ligero gruñido, que indicaba que el sueño del autonombrado líder era profundo, pero sus oídos aun mantenían sus funciones. El pelirrojo alzó el pulgar a sus compañeros.

- Komui, escúchame – continuó Rabi con voz suave, casi persuasiva.- Jerry quiere casarse contigo y que vayáis de luna de miel a Siberia.

Los labios de Komui se apretaron un instante y un rápido aunque perfectamente audible murmullo salió de su boca.

-_Eeeeeeeeehperoperoperonoestoypreparadoqueverguenzaaunqueconozcounbonitoalbergueensiberiaconunascortinasrosasadorables_…- el repentino parloteo del aun durmiente Komui cesó y le siguieron un par de gruñidos más propios de un minino en celo.

- Hey, no ha estado mal.- sonrió Rabi – 21 palabras en…

- Cuatro segundos.- completó Kanda, mirando el reloj.

- Eso hacen…5,25 incoherencias por segundo, no está mal, no está mal. – el pelirrojo se volvió hacia Allen y le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Es tu turno, y procura que sea algo impactante…pero no lo despiertes.

El joven Walker ocupó el lugar en el que hasta entonces había estado Rabi, y se inclinó hacia Komui con gesto aun dubitativo.

- Esto…ummm…Komui…- Allen miró a sus compañeros un instante y al ver que esperaban que completara la frase, suspiró. – Reever ha llegado para… triplicarle el trabajo.

Komui movió la cabeza y apretó los labios con más fuerza que antes, aun perdido en el mundo de los sueños.

- _Nonononononoesposiblesilesacabodeterminaresosinformesmalditasea_ – el absurdo monologo se perdió en un par de sollozos angustiados y pronto cayó el silencio.

- Oh¿Cuánto ha sido, Yuu?

- 4,5 segundos.

- Eso son…3'5 incoherencias por segundo – dijo Rabi, haciendo una rápido calculo con los dedos - ¡Está muy bien Allen! Para ser la primera vez lo has hecho bien, aunque yo sigo ganando.- sonrió confiado.

El muchacho de pelo níveo sonrió ligeramente avergonzado, y se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso a Kanda, que no había perdido la expresión de disgusto que llevaba prendida en su cara desde que comenzaron.

- Recuerda que cuanto más diga mejor, aunque dudo que superéis mi record de 6'5 por segundo. – exclamó Rabi ampliando su sonrisa.

- Ya cállate.- gruñó Kanda, acercándose a Komui no sin cierta reticencia por la "indebida proximidad".

Rabi y Allen guardaban silencio y tenían los ojos prendidos de los labios del samurai, el cual, estaba deseando acabar con todo aquel juego cuanto antes, y de paso, hacerle tragar sus palabras al aprendiz de bookman.

- Komui…- murmuró con sequedad en el oído del hombre que había comenzado nuevamente a roncar - Rinali va a casarse…- Kanda hizo una pausa, al no obtener un resultado inmediato, pensando que quizás necesitaba algo más impactante que eso.

Y solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

- Conmigo. – puntualizó.

Komui abrió repentinamente los ojos, como si estos se le fueran a salir de las cuencas, su cuerpo como si tratara de una marioneta se levantó del asiento de un modo más bien grotesco, la boca abierta le temblaba tanto que se veía incapaz de pronunciar nada coherente, y con las manos abiertas y en alto, parecía una gárgola un tanto excéntrica. Solo le tomó un segundo soltar un gemido que parecía el de un gato torturado, y al instante, se desmayó.

- Oh, ha caído redondo – dijo Rabi sonriendo divertido, al tiempo que Allen le daba golpecitos con el dedo al inconsciente Komui para comprobar su estado.

- Parece que tú pierdes, Yuu.

Y Kanda simplemente gruñó.

fin


End file.
